It is known to provide an exhaust system for a diesel propulsion engine of a ship to remove the engine exhaust gases, which can then be expelled below the surface of the water. The exhaust gases of interest can be emitted by one or more internal combustion engines connected to a common muffler with the engines being mounted in a boat, such as a military water craft. It is desired to so design the exhaust gas system that there is obtained an optimum use of space, low sound radiation and low thermal radiation into the environment with consideration being taken into account that, in the event of damage or the occurrence of an exhaust leak, the exhaust gas system should remain operative for as long as the diesel engines are operative.
It is further desired that the system is so laid out that a separation of functions is observed using proven components.
Although, in the following description, only single channel exhaust systems are described, the present invention is applicable in relation to multi-engine collective exhaust systems.